Bugs Glitches and Exploits
This page is for any and all bugs you find and are able to reproduce. 'Duplication' Currently there are two known methods for duplication. Method 1: 1) Selecting any placeable block. 2) Find some empty space to place block. 3) Open your inventory. 4) Move the item in the selected slot to any other slot in inventory or hot ket bar. 5) Close inventory. 6) Place block. The second Method requires a block that will be used in it's place, so if you're going to be doing it a lot, it's a good idea to stock up on just plain old dirt starting early. Method 2: 1) Do steps 1-3 from Method 1. 2) Replace the slot that had the item you were duplicating with dirt blocks or any other block you don't care about. 3) Close inventory. 4) Place blocks as much as you want and it will use up blocks from the dirt instead. 'Improperly Placed Blocks' Sometimes blocks will appear to sit oddly when placed or place improperly, usually Ion Engines. These blocks also can have a "dummy" block section where other blocks may be placed inside of it, as well as a "ghost" block section that appears empty but does not allow one to place blocks in it. This is due to a bug in the XML file that accidentally sets blocks in between the spaces of the normal grid for blocks. If you are suffering from this bug, remove all offending blocks, close the game and go into your Corneroids > Corneroids_Binaries > Content folder and open up the appropriate XML file for your item set in notepad. Search for any values that are "-1.5" or "-2.5". If you find any values under the "modelPlacement" tag that have these values, change them to the nearest whole number, rounded down. When you start the game up again, the blocks should sit normally. 'Recipe Malfunction' In V1.0.5 there is no recipe to convert Uranium Ore to Uranium Ingots. This can be remedied by adding to the crafting:blueprints section of the defaultItemset.xml 'Console Control Malfunction' In V1.0.5 setting control of a cannon and then destroying that cannon can leave either: 1) A ghost cannon that can still fire and will still be linked to the gun console in the same place but that can also have other blocks placed on top of it. 2) An area that was the area of the old cannon, but cannot be removed. Does not block placement of new blocks/cannons but will prevent linking up of a new cannon. Both glitches can be remedied by picking up and then replacing the gun console. 'Ghost Camera' Occasionally when destroying linked camera, the console will still remain linked to the space of the old camera and will be able to utilize it as if it were still there. This does not stop link up to a newly placed camera though the graphic box showing that the space of the old camera is still linked may remain. 'Invisible New Entities' When starting to build a new ship, sometimes first block you place (the one that starts off the new entity) will be invisible, this will then cause all other blocks placed in the entity field to be invisible (Confirmed for light iron blocks). If this problem persists, place down a light rock block to start the new entity and then place at least one other block in its entity field before removing it and all blocks added thereafter should remain visible. 'Hungry Hungry Chest's In V1.2.0 items stored in chests will disapear after a short period time in-game and after the game is closed, forcing players to retain all items intended for later use in the inventory. 'Strange crash bug' In V1.2.0 there is a bug that crashes a game. Don't try to craft things when you don't have ingredients!(And of course don't try to spam a button!) But if you did it maybe you have some problems! Open inventory check for some items what you tryed to craft. If you found something like this - Cobalt Dust (0), it's really bad. Don't try to remove it because your game will crash!(you can't remove it with picking up, only swap with another block)Category:Notes for making updates work (copy pasta a la 4chan) Category:Recipe Malfunctions